Liposuction is a cosmetic surgery operation that removes fat form a site within a body. Typically, liposuction may be performed to remove fat from the abdomen, thighs, buttocks, neck, back, arms, and other parts of the body. Early liposuction procedures used curettage techniques, which involved scraping or scooping the fat from within the body. These techniques were abrasive and often involved health risks.
Due to the high risks involved with curettage, liposuction techniques evolved to use a suction-assisted removal after infusing a liquid into tissue. However, this method achieved only mixed results and raised concerns over effects caused to the body from the introduction of a high volume of fluid. Also, concerns arose regarding potential toxicity of these fluids when introduced into the body at high volume.
To cope with these concerns, physicians began using ultrasonic techniques to liquefy fat for removal. These techniques involved focusing ultrasonic energy at the fat, causing it to become a liquid that could be removed. However, due to an increased report of complications, such ultrasonic methods have also raised concerns. Additional techniques have been created using nutational infrasonic liposculpture (NIL) systems, which uses infrasonic vibration to remove fat.
In new liposuction surgical procedures, physicians have begun using lasers to liquefy fat for removal. However, such laser based procedures are underdeveloped, and produce mixed results. Additionally, using lasers with currently known liposuction procedures may not allow a physician to remove fat with high efficiency. What is needed is liposuction technique to remove fat from within a person using a method with high efficiency and effectiveness. What is also needed is a liposuction procedure that is minimally invasive and causes little to no pain.